Second First Time
by WriterUnderTheRadar
Summary: Emma comes home after a long day at work and ends up having some fun with a certain brunette. Fluffy smut-fest!


Hey guys! My first fluffy smut-fest, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know in the comments what you think! Thank youuu :D

xxxxx

"Crap!"

Emma stumbled into the dark house, tripping over a blue backpack that was sitting right in front of the door. Her bag dropped from her hand to the floor with a loud thump, keys and a cellphone following shortly behind, the sound earning an alarmed grimace from Emma. She swung her arms around wildly, trying to find some sort of purchase to stop her fall. Her left hand wrapped around one of the coats hanging on the wardrobe next to her, effectively ripping its hanger and sending it flying to the floor. She finally managed to brace herself against the wall, letting out a huff as she leaned her back against it and let go of the folder that was still resting in her right hand. She took a deep breath and looked at the mess she'd just made.

"Welcome home" she sighed as she struggled to stand upright, starting to pick up some of her belongings. Her bag, phone and keys landed on the little table next to the door before she picked up the sleek, black coat to assess the damage done. The little hanger at the inseam of the collar had ripped, taking with it a small bit of the soft fabric.

Emma's face contorted into an irritated snoot as she tried to decide what to do with the designer piece. "To fix or not fix, that is the question..." she mumbled, before opting to simply hang the coat up by the collar, putting it far to the back of the wardrobe as a precaution, draping the other coats in front of it, in a futile attempt to cover up her crime. Her red leather jacket joined the mix, standing out like a clown at a funeral. She picked up the folder she'd discarded earlier and made her way into the house. Emma passed the living room, dropping the documents in her hand off on the dinner table and making her way to the little bar that sat in the far corner.

She felt she deserved a drink. Emma'd had a hell of a day, getting up before the sun had even peaked out, leaving the house without any breakfast to speak of, dismissing the two cups of coffee she'd gulped down before she left, and driving out of the dark town to work, before anybody else had even thought about getting up. She arrived in the city at 8am sharp, hurrying up the steps to her office, as the elevator was still not working, even though she'd told Jim, the janitor, about it weeks ago. Six flights of stairs later, she rushed past Lucy, her secretary who was actively avoiding work by checking out the latest entry on her favorite fashion blog. As she saw her boss running by, she remembered her manners, sitting up straight and changing the image on her computer to one of the firm logo. "Good morning, Mrs..." she trailed off, aware that her words didn't register with Emma since she had already closed the door to her office from the inside. Undeterred, Lucy went back to her research.

Inside her office, Emma dropped her bag on the table, took off her leather jacket and stuffed it into the last drawer of her desk, revealing the dark gray suit she was wearing underneath. The little clock on her desk read 8.08. She smoothed out her clothes, arranged her tie so it sat in the middle of her chest and mentally prepared herself for what would happen next. At exactly 8:10 there was a knock at the door and Lucy's head appeared. "Mr. Johnson is here to speak with you."

The meeting and following negotiations had lasted longer than even she had expected, leaving her absolutely drained and exhausted at the end of it. Once the middle-aged man with his golden rings and silver Rolex had left, she'd reclined in her seat and allowed herself a couple minutes of rest. Then she grabbed her stuff, including the now signed contract in the folder in front of her, and left her office. Lucy had already gone home, leaving Emma to switch off the lights and computers. The blonde locked the door behind her and started her slow descend down the stairs, constantly accompanied by the rumbling of her stomach.

She'd driven back in the dark, not wanting to stay in the city any longer than was necessary, not willing to loose even a second of time that could be spent at home. And Boston wasn't home. It never had been, despite the years she'd spent living here. In the city she had been anonymous, just one of many people moving around on the streets, minding their own business. And that had been fine, just what she had been looking for at that time. She had been living like that all her life, always under the radar, never staying in one place for too long, never forming any real attachments. It was always just her, her and the yellow bug, making their way across the country, stopping whenever one of them needed a break. It had been enough for her, and she'd thought she was happy. All of that changed some two years ago, when a little boy came knocking on her door, tearing her out of her life and throwing her into a new one.

So here she was now, with a tumbler filled to the brim, making her way to the kitchen to silence her ever-growling stomach. She flipped the light switch and moved to the counter, setting down the scotch and walking over to the fridge. When she opened it, a big smile spread over her face.

"Sorry you had to work late today. I hope this will make up for it" she read the note attached to one of the dishes inside. She eagerly grabbed the white ceramic bowl and opened the lid. She threw up her fist in triumph, accidentally spilling some of the lasagna sauce on the floor next to the counter. Not caring one bit, she grabbed a fork and munched away on the cheesy goodness, not even bothering to heat it up.

The dish empty, her belly full and face dirty, she soon leaned back in content and let herself relax for a moment. Soon she got up and moved the dish to the sink, cleaning it and the fork after swiping the bit of sauce from the floor with a cloth. She wiped her mouth clean as her eyes fell upon the tumbler still waiting for her on the counter. She'd poured it because she had been stressed, annoyed and tired, in order to relax her after the long day. Now though, she couldn't bring herself to want it, to want this release, this way out. She grabbed the glass and was about to pour its contents into the sink when she remembered how much that scotch was probably worth. She stilled, trying to think of a solution to her little problem. Eventually she turned and went back in the living room, straight to the bar where she opened the scotch bottle and carefully poured the amber liquid back into its original container. Hardly having spilled anything, Emma gave herself a pat on the shoulder, very content with her own accomplishment.

She switched off the light in the kitchen and made her way towards the bedroom, the document folder forgotten on the table. A sliver of light was shining through the half-closed door, the only sign that the otherwise dark house was occupied at all. She tip toed forwards up to the door and opened it fully. What she saw before her made her face split out into a huge smile. There they were, her family. Her home.

She walked over to the bed that was occupied by three sleeping bodies on top of the covers. In the middle lay a thin brunette, her head against the headboard, shoulder long hair mussed from sleep. She was wearing a simple black night dress, perfectly fitted to her body and accentuating her every curve. Emma's eyes fixed on her face, lips slightly tilted upwards, looking so content Emma herself felt happier just looking at her. To the woman's right, a no-longer-so-small boy was snoring, his head on her shoulder, snuggled into his mother's torso with her arm around him. He was growing up so much, so fast, Emma often found herself trying to catch up. But little moments like this one always reminded her that he was still their little boy, a kid crazy about knights and princesses, just with a slightly deeper voice and a little bit less baby fat. What made her grin grow even more though, was the third occupant on the bed. On top of the brunette's belly lay a small bundle, hardly big enough to even qualify as a person, the little head resting on the woman's chest. Held securely by her mother's hand, their little daughter slept quietly, sucking on the small blanket covering her. The blanket was of white wool with intricate purple stitching, displaying the baby's name in elegant cursive.

Emma sat down next to her son softly, trying not to rouse the sleeping trio. Eventually though, no matter how much she enjoyed the view, the blonde knew she had to disrupt their peace. She reached out and gently stroked the boys head, leaning over and whispering in his ear "Henry, time to go to bed". After a couple of moments, his eyes slowly blinked open and adjusted to the light. Emma smiled and motioned for him to slowly move out of his other mother's grasp. He obliged, carefully lifting the arm around him and settling it down on the bed once he stood.

"Did you have to work late today?" he whispered as he walked to the door with the blonde.

"I did. Sorry I wasn't home for dinner."

He waved her off. "It's fine. It's not like you wanted to be at work" His mouth formed a teasing smile. "Oh, Mr. Johnson, would sure love to go golfing with you, let me check if my jewelry will get in the way" he said in a high sing song voice, mimicking his blonde mother.

She swatted his shoulder. "Oh, shush you! I never talk like that!" she admonished with a smile tucking at the corners of her mouth. He raised one of his eye brows, a move so akin to one of the woman laying on the bed behind them, Emma had to laugh. "Well, okay, maybe sometimes I do. Now off to bed with you, you have to get up tomorrow morning to go to school!"

He snickered to himself as he turned to walk to his room down the hall, throwing her an easy "Good night, Emma" over the shoulder.

Once he had vanished into his room, Emma turned back to the bed, determined to bring even the smallest of the clan to her own little bed. She leaned down and carefully lifted the baby up against her chest, cautious to disturb neither child nor mother. She wrapped the blanket around her daughter, making sure its corner wouldn't slip out of the girl's mouth and slowly stepped back from the bed after making sure the other woman was still fast asleep. Emma slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway until she reached to door next to the room Henry had vanished in only minutes before. She nudge the white door open with her foot and walked inside, aiming for the little brown nursery bed in the corner under the window. She ducked under the glass mobile that hung over it and gently put down the small brunette , again covering her with the small woolen blanket. "Good night, Ava." she whispered, leaning down to leave a soft kiss in her forehead. As she stood back up, her head hit the mobile, hair tousling in one of the small glass unicorns. Emma rolled her eyes and lifted her hands to her head, trying to free her hair of the mystical creature. "As nice as this thing is, Mary, it sure ain't practical" she mumbled under her breath. Finally getting away from the mobile, she shot it one last glare and walked to the hallway, switching on the small night light in the shape of a dragon before she closed the door.

She tip toed over to Henry's room, quietly opening his door and peaking in. When she saw him laying on his bed, reading a comic book and not looking asleep at all, she cleared her throat and pointedly glared at him. Her son gave her an exasperated look, but he put down the book and crawled under his covers. "Good night, I love you" came the overly happy reply from his mother. He huffed and turned to the wall, and just as Emma thought she wouldn't get an answer, a quiet "Love you, too" was heard. She smiled and closed the door for good, not a doubt in her mind that Henry would turn on his flashlight and go back to reading within the minute.

She walked back to the bedroom and shut the door behind her quietly, still determined not to wake the brunette behind her. Emma took off her suit jacket, throwing it over the back of a chair, her shirt and pants following closely behind. Her shoes soon stood next to the dresser, perfectly aligned with the other footwear already there. She grinned. The cliche probably really was true, couples did become more and more like another after a while. Not that she was complaining.

Taking off her bra and throwing it into the laundry hamper, she grabbed a green baseball shirt that was laying folded up on her night stand, putting it on as she turned to lie down next to the brunette. The other woman had shifted on the bed, still on her back but with her head now lying flat on one of the pillows. One of the straps of her nightgown had slipped from her shoulder, revealing a very enticing view of her cleavage.

Emma swallowed thickly. It had been a while since she had seen this much of her lover. Correction, it had been a while since she had seen this much of her lover, without a baby attached to the most alluring parts of her body. But she was patient. She knew the brunette simply wasn't ready yet, such a short time after giving birth to their second child. God knows Emma hadn't even thought about anything related to sexy time for a very long time after she'd had Henry.

But that doesn't change the fact that she still gets turned on by the other woman. Just looking at her now, Emma can feel the insides of her thighs getting damp, her skin growing slightly hotter. She feels her mind drifting, back to a night several months ago, when Henry had been at a sleep over and they'd had the house to themselves. She often catches herself thinking of that night these days, recalling the feeling of skin on skin, mouth on mouth, chest on chest. The way their bodies had moved in unison, always knowing what the other was going to do before they moved, and then being surprised by their action all the same. Whenever she discovers herself thinking of those moments, she notices her right hand moving down her abdomen, stroking along her abs, intended goal very clear. So far she was always able to stop herself, not wanting to release the pressure when her lover was not with her, when she couldn't give her what she herself was longing for.

And today is no exception to the rule. She drops her hand quickly and lies down next to the brunette, scooting as close as possible. Hovering above her, she presses the gentlest of kisses to the other woman's forehead, nose, chin, and finally her lips. "I love you, Regina" she whispers into her ear. She looks down as she intertwines their fingers and her eyes fall upon the woman's revealed cleavage. "Oh, baby..." she whispers with a frown. From this position she can see the brunette's nipple, the otherwise rosy-pink bud now in an angry red color, bruised from having fed their smallest child for weeks now.

Reflexively, Emma scoots down and softly pulls back the nightgown hiding the other woman's breasts, revealing both of Regina's contused nipples. Emma slowly lowers her head and envelops one of them on her mouth, touching it with her lips, softly stoking it with her tongue. She wants to soothe the pain, to give Regina's body a soft attention that it has been missing for a while now. She keeps playing with the slowly hardening bud, only touching it with lips and tongue, never pulling or pinching, moving against it only with the softest of touches. She soon moves over to the other breast, repeating her gentle treatment, slowly and deliberately kissing and licking the pain away. She feels the other woman shifting under her, a deep breath escaping Regina's mouth. This spurs Emma on even more, her lips continue their ministrations as one of her hands finds its way under the brunette's gown, slowly stroking over her belly.

Suddenly she feels a hand at the back of her head, pinning her hard to the brunette's body. "Don't stop" she hears a breathy moan from above as slender fingers tangle themselves into her hair. Emma looks up shortly, and what she sees makes a white heat spread through her body, from her fingertips all the way to her now increasingly wet center. Regina's head is tilted back, her dark hair fanned out behind her, displaying her stretched throat. Her eyes are tightly shut with her forehead furrowed in concentration, her mouth slightly agape, soft pants coming out with increasing frequency, her chest heaving beneath Emma with each intake of breath. The blonde is transfixed by the sight, almost forgetting what Regina asked of her.

Almost.

She lowers her head back down, instantly latching on to one of the now tight peaks in front of her, softly tickling the tip with her tongue while her free hand massages the other breast, sure not to touch the aching bud there.

And suddenly Regina is right there, sitting up and guiding Emma's face to her own. The blonde quickly scrambles to move up, lightly straddling the other woman's thighs, holding her weight up on her knees. They stare at each other for a moment, almost unbelieving that this is happening right now, right here. A soft smile tugs at Emma's lips as she leans forward and closes the gap between them. When their lips touch, Regina feels lightheaded. Sure, they had kissed before, and even after her pregnancy that had never changed, they had always exchanged small gestures of affection, little kisses here and there, a gentle caress, a longing hug.

But this is different, different from anything she's ever felt before. It's like her lips are on fire, desperately trying to touch as much of Emma as possible, trying to make up for lost time, suddenly needing to be close to her, to get all of her. Her hands tangle themselves deeply into the blonde curls, pulling the other woman impossibly closer, intensifying their kiss by slipping her tongue into Emma's eager mouth. She feels the blonde groaning into her mouth, hungrily playing with her tongue, leaning into the contact even more. After a couple of minutes they part, both panting and with flushed faces. Emma instantly peppers the brunette's jawline with kisses, slowly moving down to her neck and shoulder. Regina tilts her head to the side, happily granting the blonde better access. The woman moves back to her neck, gently nibbling the skin over her pulse point, never enough for it to hurt, but marking what is hers nonetheless. Then she moves back up to cradle Regina's face in both of her hands, kissing the brunette's lips sweetly. She takes a deep breath and moves away from her, mere centimeters, so as to look the older woman in the eyes. She smiles.

"I love you" Regina closes her eyes and bends forward, leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"I love you too"

They stay like this for a long moment, neither wanting to give up the skin contact, to disrupt this moment of peace between them. But eventually Emma becomes acutely aware of the wetness between her legs, which she is sure the brunette can feel on her now exposed thighs as well, the fabric of her gown having ridden up during their kiss.

But it's the brunette who moves first. She tilts her head slightly to the side, allowing her lips to connect with Emma's again, the kiss slow and exploring, lips and tongues softly moving together, only sometimes met with a nip of teeth. The older woman circles her arms around the blonde's back, holding her close, not willing to let go for even a moment. Emma now settles herself comfortably on the other woman's thighs, allowing her weight to rest on her lover's legs. One hand is still cradling Regina's face while the other moves down to her shoulder, her arm, down to her left hand. She intertwines their fingers, they way they always have, feeling the other hand glide into hers effortlessly.

Their kiss slowly grows more heated again, teeth getting more involved, tongues hungrily sliding against each other, enjoying the slight friction it creates. Emma's free hand trails down Regina's back, stroking up and down the length of her spine, bunching the gown around the other woman's hips. Regina's hand easily slides under the blonde's shirt, pulling the front of it up, making it very clear what the brunette is after. Emma breaks the kiss and looks down at Regina, a questioning look in her eyes. "Take it off" whispers Regina, tugging at the green top one more time to reinforce her request. The shirt lands in a messy heap on the floor next to the bed, and the older woman is about to object when she is distracted by the sight in front of her. Pink buds eagerly stand to attention, tighter than Regina remembers them even being. The brunette subconsciously licks her lips, eliciting a breathy moan from the woman above her. Looking up and finding green eyes, the woman leans forward, enveloping one of the small peaks in her mouth. Emma's head rolls back at the contact, a louder groan escaping her mouth this time as she arches her back to get closer to Regina's skillful mouth. The brunette happily complies with the silent request, taking more of the flesh into her mouth, hungrily sucking on one as the other nipple is taken care of by her hand, pinching and massaging the tight knob in accord.

Emma can't keep her hips from rolling down, connecting with the brunette's thighs, making her whole body shudder at the contact. Both of her hands now hold on to the other woman's waist, trying to ground herself, to keep her from moving them lower. With each nip of Regina's teeth against her nipple, her grip tightens a little bit, her short fingernails slowly digging into the soft flesh. Finally she can't stop herself and her right hand moves to the brunette's chest, gently pushing her back. Regina understands immediately and leans back down, her back aligning with the mattress. Emma is over her in a heart beat, lightly lowering her body down, her knees on either side of her lover's hips. She looks down at the brunette while tousling her hand in the dark hair, her other hand roaming across her abdomen.

"I've missed you" she sighs as she captures swollen lips in another heated kiss. Regina happily obliges, her mouth eagerly moving against the other, as her hand trails down the woman's back.

Emma is not sure how far she should go, if she should have even gone this far. So she slows the kiss, turning it into a loving play of lips, sweetly pecking the awaiting mouth beneath her, while her wandering hand settles on Regina's belly. She doesn't want to push the other woman, doesn't want her to feel like she needs to give in. Because she doesn't. Emma would be content to just lie here together, to feel Regina under her touch, to hear her heart's steady beat. And if it would be all she would get for all of her life, it would be enough. It would be enough if it meant being with Regina.

Suddenly she feels a push against her shoulders, soft at first, but very persistent. She opens her eyes to look at her lover, and the determination in the other woman's eyes takes her breath away. So she lets herself be guided down, away from enticing lips and inviting collarbones, further down the brunette's body until her legs are settling between Regina's thighs. When her head is at chest level of the other woman, the pressure on her shoulder decreases, leaving her to halt her descend right above her abdomen. Green eyes flicker to brown as she starts peppering soft kisses all over Regina's belly. She loves the little bump that the pregnancy has left on her body, the swell that reminds her of the happiest day in her life. She rests her cheek against the soft flesh, nuzzling it with her nose. Her hand finds the older woman's belly button, a finger circling around it, subconsciously moving in and out of the small dip.

"Emma" it's a quiet request, almost too quiet for her to hear, but she looks up at her lover all the same, the question evident on her face. Regina's eyes lock on hers. "Please" comes the breathy request, so quiet Emma isn't sure she even heard it.

She gently shakes her head "Regina, you don't have to..."

"Please, Emma." this time the blonde is sure she heard correctly.

Emma keeps her eyes locked with the brunette's for a few more seconds before slowly nodding her head, a kind smile slowly spreading over her face. She slides her left hand back into Regina's right and lowers her lips back to her lover's body, planting small pecks all over the little bump she loves so much. Regina's eyes close and her head falls back onto the pillow, a content sigh escaping slightly parted lips.

The blonde keeps pampering the body beneath her with soft kisses, her tongue darting out to dip into an inviting belly button, and moving southwards until it meets the silky material of Regina's nightgown. She gently tugs at the garment and as the brunette lifts her hips, Emma quickly pulls it down her legs, black cotton panties following closely behind. At the sight of the other woman's sex she can feel her heart beat quickening, the wetness between her own legs increasing noticeably. She closes her eyes and inhales the scent she has missed so much during the last weeks, so sweet, so spicy, so distinctly Regina. When she opens them again she feels her lover's eyes on her, the darkened orbs making her breath hitch once more. Never breaking eye contact, the blonde slowly lowers her mouth to the woman's awaiting center, placing a soft kiss on the top of her small mound, enjoying the feeling of soft curls against her lips. Regina's eyes seem to darken impossibly, the woman watching with rapt attention as her lover places kiss after kiss around the spot where she needs her the most. The brunette squeezes the hand in her own, encouraging Emma to continue.

Eyes still trained on Regina's face, the blonde lowers her mouth further, her tongue tracing an agonizingly slow line along her entire center. At that, the brunette's eyes close, her head falling back and her hips rising up instinctively. Emma's own arousal skyrockets as she tastes her lover, the amount of wetness before her animating her even more. She sneaks her tongue to Regina's entrance, tracing the opening with the tip, not entering the warm cave fully, aware of how sensitive the area surely still is. Her tongue glides through the wetness up to the brunette's clit, slowly and methodically caressing the bundle of nerves, eliciting breathy moans and gasps from the woman beneath her. As Emma sucks the little nub into her mouth, Regina's free hand shoots to the back of her head, slender fingers twisting into blond tresses, as her hips lift of their own accord, effectively holding the younger woman in place against her center.

"Oh God... don't stop!" the brunette grinds out, her hips bucking with every movement fair lips make against her throbbing center. Emma continues her ministrations, alternating between kissing, licking and sucking the other woman's clit while one of her fingers moves to gently circle the slick entrance before her. "Yes, please... Emma, please!" Regina groans, her hips' movement causing the finger to slightly glide inside her. That is all the encouragement the blonde needs to finally enter her lover completely, her single digit slowly sliding all the way inside of the woman's throbbing sex. Adding another finger, she feels silky walls contracting around her almost instantly, accompanied by a loud moan coming from the woman beneath her.

"Come here" Regina breathes, lightly tugging at the blond tresses still in her hhands. Emma crawls up her body and settles on top of her, careful not to put any pressure on sore nipples, her fingers still deep inside her lover, caressing her lightly on the inside. The blonde brings their intertwined hands to her face, placing a long kiss on Regina's knuckles before letting go and stroking her fingers through brown hair slightly wet from sweat. She rests her forehead against the older woman's as her digits start a slow rhythm between her legs. Regina's eyes flutter shut as she leans up to close the distance between them, full red lips meeting thin fair ones in a passionate kiss. The brunette's arms circles around the blonde's back, pulling her impossibly closer. As their nipples touch, Emma can't hold back the moan that escapes her, heavily breathing against Regina's mouth. She can feel a strong arm slowly sliding down her back until a tan hand finds its way to the front of her panties, confidently sneaking into the cotton garment and finding her heat.

"Regina..." she grinds out as two digits swiftly enter her, her own fingers stilling inside her lover for a moment before picking up their rhythm again. "Oh God, I've missed you so much" the blonde whispers before she nestles her face into the crook of Regina's neck, her pelvis grinding down to meet her lover's thrusts. The brunette's hold on her back tightens and she whispers into blond hair. "Look at me."

Emma leans back, her eyes connecting with impossibly dark orbs. "Together" the older woman says under her breath. The blonde nods, dark green eyes never leaving her lover's. "Together"

They continue their thrusts, the rhythm becoming more frantic as they both near the edge. Their breaths mingle between them, coming out in erratic puffs and accompanied by quiet moans from both women. They are both so close now they know they can't hold on for much longer, feeling the exhaustion in their forearms but not ready for it to end just yet.

"I'm.. I... I'm there" the blonde grinds out after several moments. Regina's thumb flicking against Emma's clit one more time is enough to throw the blonde over the edge, the woman coming with a loud moan, her eyes scrunching shut as a strong orgasm overtakes her. Seeing Emma shaking in her arms is all it takes for the older woman to fall as well, her head arching up to rest on the blonde's shoulder. A breathy "I love you" is the last thing Regina hears before spasms rock her body, from her toes all the way to her fingertips, leaving her feeling completely exhausted yet more alive than she ever remembers being. They lie like that for a few minutes, each still deep inside the other, neither wanting to break the moment.

Finally their aftershocks subside and they extricate their fingers from each others' heat, automatically bringing their digits to their mouths to taste the other. As both sigh contently they have to chuckle, their synchronized movements making them laugh. Emma leans down and kisses Regina deeply, enjoying the taste of their mixed juices.

"I love you" she mumbles against red lips, never loosing contact. The brunette brings her arms around her lover's back again, holding her close as she whispers in her ear. "If I hadn't married you yet, I'd be proposing right about now"

xxxxx

Comments make me as happy as Regina after an orgasm...


End file.
